


The Power of Prayer

by MomentsAway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas kinda waxing poetic, M/M, PWP-ish, the shortest of shorty one-shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsAway/pseuds/MomentsAway
Summary: Dean prays. Because he is righteous and whatnot.





	The Power of Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by someone looking for a fic in the Destiel Forever FB group, and also the fanart "I can Hear You" by Hermitic on DeviantArt
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/hermitic/art/I-can-hear-you-199124959
> 
> As usual, this was written at work. I have no idea why pharmacy finance spreadsheets make me wanna write all the Destiel pr0ns, but I won't look a gift horse in the mouth. 
> 
> Speaking of pr0ns...yeah, I got all nervous and did the fade-to-black thing. Hashtag No Apologies :-P
> 
> Totes un-beta'd (and seld edited after a drink or 2 at home), so concrit is welcome.

_ Castiel, please hear my prayer... _

Dean's rough voice in Castiel's head was familiar and came to him as if Dean was standing right next to him. 

Castiel kept his hands spread out over the unconscious man he was healing but listened closely for Dean's next words, fear for the Winchester brothers already gnawing at him.

_ There are so many things I should pray for; world peace, an end to hunger, no more monsters. But what I need right now is so much bigger than all of that... _

Castiel's lips quirked up in a small smile and some tension drained from his shoulders. Dean may have a tough exterior, but Castiel knew the hunter's heart was full of love.

There was silence for a few minutes and Castiel continued to pour healing grace into the man as he waited. He assumed this would have something to do with the case they'd just worked.

The soft moan that accompanied Dean's prayer startled Castiel so much that he pulled his hands away from the body they were mending and blinked a few times in surprise.

_ Cas, I need you... _

The fact that Dean needed him was not new. There was always something that he needed that only Castiel could help him with, such as healing this man while Sam and Dean escaped the scene before the authorities showed up. 

What was new was the longing and desire that pulsed through the prayer, making heat uncoil low in his belly.

Castiel gave the man he had been healing a final glance and, satisfied that he'd healed him properly, took his leave with a soft flutter of wings.

He stumbled slightly as he landed on the roof of a nearby Biggerson's.  Dean's prayer was so heavy with emotion that it was like a physical weight on his wings. 

There was more moaning and the few words Castiel managed to catch sounded like they were wrapped in silk. He could feel them sliding across his skin and taste them in his mouth. They carried the smell of leather and motor oil, a scent specific to Dean and strong enough to make Castiel put a hand against his pounding heart.

_ Please, Cas... Need you... Taste you... Fuck... Wanna feel you... _

Castiel swallowed thickly and ignored the heaviness of his wings as he took off again, heading towards the motel they were staying at. 

He knew where Dean's room was and landed at the foot of the small bed, panting and running a hand through his hair. He was prepared to scold Dean for his inappropriate use of prayer, but the words died on his tongue as he took in the sight before him.

Dean lay naked on the worn green bedspread, his legs spread and his hand slowly stroking his cock. His skin was damp with sweat and his hips lifted slightly off the mattress as he moved his hand up and down. His breathing was heavy, breath pushing past his parted lips with soft sighs and groans. 

"Dean," Castiel started, voice gravelly and deep. He cleared his throat and tried again. "That’s not what prayer is for." He watched as Dean's eyes made their way over his body, pausing at the hand Castiel had pressed against his tented pants. 

"Got you here, didn't it?" Dean smirked at him and dipped his fingers lower, fondling his balls. He stared at Castiel before glancing at the bed. "Well? You gonna answer my prayers, Angel of The Lord?" 

With a thought, Castiel shed his clothes and joined Dean on the bed, resting his weight on Dean's thighs and swatting Dean's hand away from his cock to replace it with his own. He stroked in the same rhythm Dean had been and smiled as Dean bit his lip to hold back a loud moan.

"Of course, Dean. I am the one who gripped you tight," he squeezed Dean's cock for emphasis, "and raised you from Perdition." He leaned down and kissed Dean, gently at first, then with more passion. 

The sounds they made filled the tiny room, but Castiel could hear them in his whole body. Every sigh, groan, and softly spoken expletive wove its way around him like a song, it’s lyrics singing under his skin, in his head, into his heart.


End file.
